Music Of The Heart
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: B/V of how they got together, but with background music. Not a A/U and done with a musical format to fit the mood. G for now but a lemon laters =3~
1. The Real Folk Blues

~~ Music Of The Heart ~~  
  
*disclaimer: DBZ is not owned by me.... yet! MUHAHAA!!!  
  
Chapter 1 "The Real Folk Blues"  
  
**It's too late to cry I love you.  
  
The wind still blowing, my heart still aching**  
  
Bulma walked on off leaving Yamcha alone on the street corner. Some expect the ending of a relationship like theirs would end in a huge fight, but strangely it went without even a raised voice. Yamcha felt numb inside and was left with a dry face. It was finally over between him and Bulma, all them years together added up to nothing in the end. Bulma told him right out that she felt they we're going no where. Same old day in day out, never going forward or backwards. Yamcha felt the same way a bit as Bulma did. He was glad a little that they ended with a certain grace.  
  
**One side of my eyes see tomorrow,  
  
And the other one see yesterday  
  
I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again**  
  
But now he was left alone at that corner with a lifetime of memories flooding into him. He hated to be alone, he was alone when he was a child and hated the feeling. Puar didn't come into his life till he was becoming a teen. Puar was his first real friend but Bulma was something more. He missed her already. He lowered himself to the ground and hugged his knees and though of only one word. "alone"  
  
**Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes**  
  
Bulma was walking along, trying to be strong as she always was, trying to keep the tears in check. She knew a while ago she didn't love Yamcha anymore but why it take her so long to say it. She was surprised Yamcha didn't put up much of a fight. He just looked a bit shock then grew silent and spoke few words in return. She prayed she didn't hurt him, she still loved him, but as a friend. Then she went numb too inside and walked on towards Capsule Corp.  
  
**The real folk blues  
  
I just want to feel a real sorrow  
  
It's not bad a life in the muddy river  
  
If life is once**  
  
Bulma got home and stood at the sidewalk looking up at the huge building and sighed. She wasn't ready to go in just yet and face her family and especially NOT Vegeta at this point in time. She looked over to the side where the Gravity Room Capsule was, red light softly came out the windows and shown on to the lawn. Vegeta was doing a session of night training again. She walked over to the GR *gravity room* and went to a near by tree and laid down on the cool night grass. She gazed up at the clear night sky and went into thought.  
  
**Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps  
  
What is right, or wrong  
  
It's like a both side of a coin**  
  
She wonder what was life going to be now. Who would she share her life with now? All she had was her work now. She could become one of them career women what where is living life in that? Once a life full of direction became a mess to her. Like dust in the wind, she has always been blown which ever the way the wind goes. But Yamcha, Yamcha was her stability, like a strong tree holding her in place. Now that was gone. She felt free now but she only wished she knew which way she was blowing in the great wind of life.  
  
**How long I must live till I release?**  
  
Yamcha still sat there at the corner, watching the night sky as well. He wanted to cry, like he did when he was a child but nothing came. He just bottled it back inside and stood up taking a deep breath in. He slowly walked off towards his apartment, with a blank face hanging on him. Tomorrow he would train and try to move on, alone.  
  
**The real folk blues  
  
I just want to feel a real pleasure  
  
All that glitters is not gold**  
  
Bulma was so caught up at looking at the sky she didn't hear Vegeta come out of the GR. He walked out into the cool night air and closed his eyes drawing it in. He loved the night secretly, he felt really alive in it's blanket. He started to walk towards the building when Bulma laying in the grass caught his eye. "What is she doing out here" he thought. He walked over to her but kept a good 3 feet away and looked up at the sky like her as well, then back down at her. "What are you staring at woman." he bellowed. Bulma glanced over at him then back at the stars. She sighed, "Oh hello Vegeta, I'm star gazing." Her tone was oddly calm and she looked very melancholy. Vegeta cocked a brow, "I can see that woman but why?" She didn't answer right away and seem to be taking her time with the proper response. But nothing seem to come to her mind. She closed her eyes and sat up looking down at the ground. "Woman, why don't you answer me when I ask you something?" Vegeta spoke a tad annoyed now.  
  
**The real folk blues  
  
I just want to feel a real sorrow  
  
It's not bad a life in the muddy river  
  
If life is once**  
  
A tear ran down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Vegeta was taken a bit back by this sight. He never saw the woman show such weakness before. He wonder what had happen to her tonight. She was mellow today and was oddly quite to him all day. At breakfast he tried to get her in one of there verbal sparring matches but no matter how hard he tried she just spoke very softly. He thought after going to see that weakling Yamcha she become her usual loud and bold self. But here she is looking worse than this morning. He looked back up at the sky and took in another deep breath. "Tears should be never needed woman" he spoke oddly quite. Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta who seem to be taken in a trance by the sky. She looked up as well and the two of them stood there silent for a while, just watching the stars twinkle in the sky.  
  
~ to be continued? ~  
  
[ =3 Hey all, this is my newest fan fiction. It's the way I think Bulma and Vegeta hooked up, opps. Did I spoil it. ^^;; Well this isn't your typical music fan fic. The music lyrics put in here is like background music if you must. Each song will go along with what is happening in the chapter. The song here is called "The Real Folk Blues" which all you Cowboy Bebop fans know and love. I was going to use another song originally but this one fits the mood of the scene I tried to portray. Sorry if the characters at anytime seem out of OOC but I'm better at drawing than I am writing. If you like me to write the next chapter plz R&R and I'll write a much longer chapter. I wanna see how people take to this idea first is all. So thanks to ya all who read this. -Ellen ] 


	2. I Play Dead

~~ Music Of The Heart ~~  
  
*disclaimer: DBZ is not owned by me.... yet! MUHAHAA!!!  
  
Chapter 2 "I Play Dead"  
  
**Darling stop confusing me  
  
With your wishful thinking**  
  
Bulma sighed once more then glanced at Vegeta out the corner of her eye. She thought about how he had changed over the time he was here on Earth. No one else seem to notice it but she had. She could feel it in him. How he calmly stood there looking at the sky with her. She knew it would last much longer and he soon walk off or demand something from her. She bet deep down Vegeta was a ok guy and each day, little by little she say that he was.  
  
**Hopeful embraces**  
  
Vegeta started to breath a little more heavily. Training for so long into the day was finally hitting him. His legs began to cry out to give as pain rushed over him. It hit him so suddenly he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk back just yet. He sat down and fell back into the grass still a little ways from Bulma. He wasn't about to get too close to her. He watched her breathe slowly out of the corner of his eye. She really was one of the more lovely creatures of this planet with a personality to match his own. He wasn't one to lie to himself but he would never openly say what he really felt.  
  
**Don't you understand?  
  
I have to go through this**  
  
"I never did answer your question , did I Vegeta?" Bulma spoke softly. Vegeta stared straight ahead not showing any emotion as usual. "No you didn't woman." "To see where I am." Vegeta glanced at her in confusion for a second, "And what is that suppose to mean?" Bulma closed her eyes then reopened them slowly. "It means I don't know what I'm doing." She sighed "I broke up with Yamcha tonight. Now I'm not too sure what the future holds for me anymore." she said sadly.  
  
**I belong to here where  
  
No-one cares and no-one loves**  
  
Vegeta felt oddly connected to Bulma for a second but then brushed it off. "I see you finally got rid of that loser." he smirked at his comment. Bulma opened her mouth to yell back but she was in no mood. "And what would you be any better?" she said very dry and sarcastically. Vegeta grunted at her comment. "At least I wouldn't have a wondering eye." he spoke just as dryly. "But then" he paused "I don't love anyone so you tell me."  
  
**No light no air to live in  
  
A place called hate**  
  
Bulma was taken back by his statement. Even with the hope Vegeta might have some good in him there was always that darker side. For some reason it didn't effect her as much as it did other people anymore. Yes he was cold, hateful, but he had his reasons to be. "But now is not the time to think of that." she thought to herself. Her mind was stuck on what's to come. Nothing was all she got back from her thoughts. So she went numb once more inside.  
  
**The city of fear I play dead**  
  
Vegeta flexed his legs, the pain was leaving him little by little. He had enough talking to the "woman" but oddly he expected her to same more than she had. Almost all the time he wishes she would shut up already but now, it's odd, so very odd to hear nothing from her. But he brushed it off once more. Things like that should not matter to him, all that did was his training.  
  
**It stops the hurting  
  
I play dead**  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and inside started to build her walls. Inside she was dying inside from her breakup with Yamcha. No she wouldn't go back to him, the breakup was a necessary evil she had to do. So to save her self from this sort of pain again she was going to act. Put back on that happy face people knew her for. But inside, she was dead.  
  
**And the hurting stops  
  
It's sometimes just like sleeping  
  
Curling up inside my private tortures**  
  
Vegeta was shocked when Bulma stood up and smiled at him out of nowhere. He raised a brow at her actions. "What is it?" he spoke. Bulma's smile was a sicking view for him. He could tell right off it was a mask. She was covering up a deeper pain. But he's not one to care so he got up as well and crossed his arms eyeing her new front she put up. "How about we get some ice cream, just me and you Vegeta.?" She still had that mellow tone of voice and was sadly trying to make it sound more cheerful.  
  
**I nestle into pain  
  
Hug suffering  
  
Caress every ache  
  
I play dead,  
  
It stops the hurting**  
  
For the first time Vegeta and Bulma felt the same, both dead inside. The only way they knew to stop the pain.  
  
~ to be continued? ~  
  
[ This song is called "Play Dead" by Björk Sorry if this chapter was a little bit of a downer but you need to go down before you can go up. Anyway will Bulma ever really feel again inside? Will Vegeta stop being a ass? What flavor ice cream do they got? *drools* Errr Stay tune and find out in the next musical chapter. Oh ya I said longer and sorry I'll just write more chapters faster since I already got some reviews, THANK YOUUU *huggles them to death* ^^;;; heh Anyway I'll write on into the night for ya! -Ellen] 


	3. Time Of Your Life

~~ Music Of The Heart ~~  
  
*disclaimer: DBZ is not owned by me.... yet! MUHAHAA!!!  
  
Chapter 3 "Time Of Your Life"  
  
  
  
**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go **  
  
Vegeta was just about to tell her off and finally go into to take a shower when a large gust of win blew by them almost knocking Bulma over. The wind whipped her hair widely around her face and she braced herself to keep upright. It died right back down and Bulma found herself standing rather close to Vegeta who was distance before. Vegeta stood is ground as she composed herself. There was still a light breeze that made her hair sway just right in the night air. Vegeta's nose picked up her scent as it was tossed around in the air. It had such a fresh pleasantness to it and soon became intoxicated from it. Her smirked lightly as her hair was simply a mess and her checks where flushed do to the cold wind that just blew by. Vegeta could swear she was glowing, like a full moon her face radiated a warm that felt nice to be in view of it.  
  
**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**  
  
Bulma suddenly looked at him which who was gazing at her. She smiled at him and seem to be in slightly better sprits now. For some reason she felt better since Vegeta came over to her. Vegeta felt a slight warmth in his face as she smiled at him. "What does she want now?" he thought. She came over and wrapped around his arms and smirked up at him. "Care for that ice cream now?" Vegeta huffed at her touching him but it oddly felt nice. Her soft hands wrapped around his well worked and defined arms. He turned towards the building with Bulma still attached to him. Bulma glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they walked. She felt something from him, like a extension of his own power to her. Telling her to be strong in this rough time for her. She sighed and closed her eyes and felt the passing wind run it's hands around her face.  
  
**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time **  
  
They made it back to the kitchen and Bulma put some ice cream in a bowl for her self and gave the rest of the full carton to Vegeta. Vegeta dug right in not saying a word as Bulma sat across from him taking small bites of any. Vegeta glanced up and saw her just staring at her ice cream now, swirling her spoon in it. "Woman" he said in a rather normal tone. "Hmm?" She looked up at him with a bit of ice cream leaking down the side of his face. "Oh my god it looks like he's drooling." she suddenly turned red at her own humor. Vegeta raised a brow at her suddenly going flush. Bulma started to snicker. Vegeta glared slightly at her. She snorted then broke out laughing. Vegeta gawked slightly at her sudden out burst and that fact she just "snorted!" "What's so damn funny woman!?" he demanded. She calmed her self and got up and grabbed a napkin and walked over to him. "You big baby." she smiled. Vegeta was going to snap back at her but the way she spoke to him just then. It had a tone to it that he barely picked up but this only delayed him for a moment. He grabbed the napkin harshly out of her hand. "That's more like it servant woman!" he said with a smirk. Bulma suddenly lost her smiled and huffed at him. "Jerk!"  
  
**It's something unpredictable But in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life**  
  
She began to tear up slightly being still emotional unstable as she was. Vegeta glanced up and saw this and sighed inside. "GREAT! Now the damn woman is going to cry." he yelled to himself. Vegeta stood up, he wasn't in the mood to deal with tears right now or her high pitched crying. Bulma held her hands over her heart and kept looking at the floor trying to keep the tears in. But it was too late, one fat one managed to get away and roll down her cheek. She was surprised when she felt a finger glide along her face and caught the tear. Bulma looked up only to see the same rock hard expression on Vegeta's face. He left the tear gather on to his finger then removed it and flicked it away. "What did I tell you woman!" he bellowed. Bulma looked up at him in confusion. "Tears should never be needed." with this said he turned and left for his room. Bulma was left standing there with a surprised expression. "Was her just, nice to me?" she questioned herself.  
  
**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**  
  
Bulma made it back to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She sighed and kicked off her shoes and looked over at the time. She smirked slightly at the photographic next to the clock. It was from about 3 months ago. Everyone stopped training for a day to come to a cook out there. Even Vegeta stopped for a while but only cause of all the food and to tell Goku he was going to beat him someday some more. She heard the shower go off down the hall. Bulma smiled a bit more and thought back to that day. Everyone was smiling, well in there own way. Goku and Krillin were busy talking away as Gohan was being pulled away here and there by Chichi to study more. Piccolo even showed up but kept to himself to the back. She even talked to him for a bit that day. Piccolo was very polite to her which tossed her off a bit. She guessed he really had changed. He was nothing like when they first saw each other so long ago. Things where so care free that day. She only wished that all her friends would live long enough in the end to have more days like that. She sat back and wondered about what happen tonight.  
  
**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**  
  
Vegeta came out of the shower and dried himself off. One of his scars caught his eye as he remember how it was inflicted upon him. He smirked remembering how good that fight felt. How living each day might be his last but was he really? He really had no say in the matter. It was killed or be killed. But he didn't feel that way here anymore. Freaze was dead and he wasn't hopping from planet to planet laying waste to it as he went. He could stop and breathe for once. Vegeta thought he knew himself but after all that has happen he's begun to change himself. He wasn't too sure how yet but he could feel it. "Maybe it's the change into a Super Saiyan at last." he said silently to himself. But whatever it was being in this place seem to make it stronger every day. Vegeta changed and fell onto his bed. Take a moment to ponder a thought that was plaguing him.  
  
**It's something unpredictable  
  
But in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life**  
  
The question  
  
"Does he care for me?"  
  
"Do I care for her?"  
  
Wondering  
  
"How could he?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
Doubt  
  
"Why would he?"  
  
"I could never"  
  
Resentment  
  
"UGH! Now he's got me thinking."  
  
"Damn that woman, making me weak."  
  
Be Foundment  
  
"Does he even feel?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Wishful  
  
"It would be nice if he was nicer to me."  
  
"Could she ever care of me?"  
  
Conclusions  
  
"Will I always be alone?"  
  
"Must I always be alone?"  
  
[ Well thinks are getting into deep thought. As for Vegeta ya I know he's a badass but for a reason. I'm trying to show that he is only the way he is by situation not by choice but now that he's free he can shape himself to who he wants to be. Bulma is sorta of miss right now. Grasping for a new direction in her lost life right now. She'll cheer up and find she doesn't need to be cold inside but she might need some help with that. I hope I'm doing a good enough job here. Please R&R and I'll write more. =3 -Ellen ] 


End file.
